


best-kept secret

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (saso 2017) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embedded Images, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: “Hey, what’s this?” Tetsurou asks, pulling out a small chest from the box he’s just unsealed.“Don’t touch that,” Morisuke says, voice suddenly an octave higher than usual, tight with some emotion Tetsurou has hardly ever heard before. “Kuroo.”





	best-kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **saso 2017 bonus round 2: tic-tac-toe**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12046313#cmt12046313).
> 
> Click on the x's next to the images for the [full-sized version](http://imgur.com/a/6oupl)!

“Hey, what’s this?” Tetsurou asks, pulling out a small chest from the box he’s just unsealed. For its size it’s heavy, a heavy metal clasp holding it closed, but it’s not locked - he opens it to check its contents, just as Morisuke turns around to squint at him from the other side of the room stacked with half-open boxes.  
  
“Don’t touch that,” Morisuke says, voice suddenly an octave higher than usual, tight with some emotion Tetsurou has hardly ever heard before. “ _Kuroo_.”  
  
His warning is too late - Tetsurou’s already seen the inside. It’s full of notebooks and paper. Sitting at the top is a single envelope, creased and wrinkled, slightly yellowed around the edges. He pulls it out, ignoring Morisuke’s indignant yelp and the way the other practically sprints the few paces across the room to grab at him.  
  
Tetsurou’s name is written on it. The scrawl, he recognises as Morisuke’s handwriting from their high school days.  
  
“What’s this? It’s addressed to me,” he says, but doesn’t make to open it. If Morisuke does protest, then he won’t. Curiousity may be getting the better of him, but he’s not about to intrude on his boyfriend’s secrets either.  
  
A heartbeat of silence, then a resigned cluck of a tongue.  
  
“You can open it, I guess.”  
  
([x](http://imgur.com/p3SV4hT))  
([x](http://imgur.com/CQJFWu5))  
He’s read it three times over before Morisuke finally says, “I meant to give that to you on graduation day.”  
  
He looks over at Morisuke, who’s biting his lip and glaring a little at him. It’s out of embarrassment, Tetsurou knows. Wait, wasn’t graduation day -  
  
Understanding dawns, and he feels his mouth pull into a smile. “You’re saying you wanted to confess to me, but I confessed first.”  
  
Morisuke flushes scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you missed it: **kuroyaku weekend is taking place this august, from august 11 to 14!**  
>  click [here](https://kuroyakuweek.tumblr.com/post/161900841451/kuroyaku-weekend-2017) for more details.
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
